The fury of a warlock
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "No Arthur!" Merlin cried, his eyes burning deep gold and sparking with fury. "You will pay for this Mordred." Merlin growled, his magic creating a blue sphere around him where it floated up to the edge of a cliff face. Floating inside his own rage, Merlin didn't know that Arthur had been healed by his magic, and that the same magic that he was born with, was slowly killing him.


In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin.

* * *

As Arthur raised Excalibur, preparing for the hoard of Saxons that where heading his way, all of the sudden they where flown back through an unseen force and Arthur glanced upward to see his court sorcerer, Merlin, bring back his staff were he had blown back the Saxons.

Arthur raised his sword high in thanks and then continued fighting.

They continued for about an hour before everything settled and Merlin started to head down to his friend but stopped dead.

"Arthur!" he cried, rushing forward.

"What is…" Arthur got out, glancing toward Merlin but then felt something hot in his stomach.

He looked down just in time to see a blackened blade wrenched out.

Merlin caught Arthur's falling form and fell with him.

"No, Arthur!" he exclaimed as Arthur rolled his eyes back, passing out.

Fury suddenly overcame the young warlock and Merlin screamed out sorrow for his presumed dead king as his magic reacted to his emotion.

"You will pay for this Mordred!" Merlin screeched as his eyes burned deep golden and soon his whole eyes where sparking deep gold fury.

Merlin brought his hands up and lighting struck forth, incinerating any Saxons that dared to get close. Merlin lifted off the ground and curled together as a blue energy bubble consumed him, the same blue orb that he had conjured to save Arthur. It flouted to a cliff face and hovered there. From inside of the sphere, Merlin was unaware that his excess of magic had healed Arthur and slumped down, unconscious, flouting within his own rage.

* * *

Arthur woke with a gasp, waking from seemed like a dream. His brows knitted with confusion as he stared up at the cloths of a tent.

"Where am I?" Arthur asked, sitting up and clutching his head.

"In the physicians tent, safe." Gaius said, walking toward him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Merlin saved you, but…" the old physician cut off, peering down.

"What is it Gaius? Where's Merlin?" he asked, glancing around for his friend.

"See for yourself." Gaius whispered, holding back the folds of the tent for him to see.

Arthur swung his legs off the cot and peered outside. He gasped at what he saw. In the distance, swirling thunderclouds suspended above the blue sphere that Merlin was trapped inside. White lightning struck in random places were Saxons shot arrows at it or tried to charge it.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"His anger in controlling his magic causing it to spiral out of control. You have to stop him Arthur, for the magic that is his life force is also killing him in the process of too much of it being released." Gaius explained.

"How do I stop him?" Arthur asked.

"You must make Merlin realize that you are in fact alive, at all cost." he said.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur said before grabbing Excalibur, swinging onto his brown horse, and racing off to save Merlin from himself.

As Gaius watched his king speed away, he looked at the flaming ball of energy that had become of his ward.

"God speed my boy, god speed." he whispered, fearing the worst of what was to come of the boy that he called his son.

* * *

From across the vast plains of Camlann, Arthur pushed his horse to the limit to save Merlin. As he rode, he couldn't help but to think back to the when that of before Merlin almost died.

_"If things could have been different we could have been good friends." Merlin whispered. "Yea." he had simply said, not thinking much about it at that time._

Arthur felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away. Merlin was going to be fine. Through all the times that he had dragged him to missions like these, he would be fine and why should today be any different?

Arthur halted his horse as he got to the cliff face the blue sphere suspended on top of and glanced around to the blackened state of the bodies of different Saxons.

Gritting his teeth in determination, Arthur braced himself and started to climb.

He got to the top and unsheathed Excalibur before facing the blue orb on the cliff face.

"Merlin! It's me, Arthur!" he shouted to the sphere and the atmosphere suddenly changed as the clouds shifted to a reddish color before lighting struck forth, almost hitting him.

"You healed me Merlin, don't you remember?" Arthur asked the orb, getting to it and was surprised when he got to it, he entered like it was water.

Everything was eerily quiet and he heard his footsteps echo as he stepped toward Merlin who was curled into a ball, clutching his head tightly and muttering to himself.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Merlin snapped his head up and stood before grabbing Arthur's throat against his will.

"You would die for them? Your knights?" he asked with a deep mystic voice still being controlled by his magic.

"No Merlin, for you." Arthur whispered.

Confusion swept over those golden eyes and there was the sound of energy fading as the golden color faded until Merlin blinked and his eyes where there natural color.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, the energy vanishing.

"Its alright Merlin, I'm here." Arthur whispered.

"Thank you." Merlin sighed and Arthur caught him as he promptly slumped down into his arms.

Arthur breathed relief when he realized that Merlin was just passed out. Arthur bent down and gathered Merlin's prone form into his arms and was about to leave, when a hideous voice behind them made Arthur stop. Mordred materialized from within the smoke, his own sword twirling deviously in his wrist. With no time to loose, Arthur quickly sat Merlin down onto a boulder that supported his back and his head lolled to the side at the movement. Arthur then unsheathed his sword before standing in front of Merlin protectively. Mordred lunged first and soon the swordfight began. As they fought, however, Arthur didn't notice that Merlin sighed as he opened his deep ocean blue eyes and sat up. Arthur gained the upper hand and thought he was wining, but all of the sudden Excalibur was knocked from his hand and he was held at sword point.

"Arthur!" he heard Merlin cry out, and Arthur glanced over to see that Merlin was struggling to get to them, still weak from his magic overload

. "Merlin, stay out of this, your too weak!" Arthur demanded.

"You should listen to your king Emry's. For being so self sacrificing, you have sealed your own fate." Mordred hissed and doing so he flung a dagger with the momentum of his dark magic in it and it pierced Merlin's side, causing him to fly back ungracefully and landed on the harsh stone ground with a thud.

Mordred grinned deviously but then the smile vanished as he felt himself being thrown backward into nothing.

"NO!" Arthur exclaimed, pushing him back with all his might, and then ran toward Merlin, knowing that Mordred had fallen to his death by the cliff face. Arthur quickly knelt down by Merlin and gathered his sorcerer in his lap where he was sitting partway up, gently tapping his cheek urging him to wake. Merlin breathed out a sigh before opening his deep sapphire eyes that where moist and weak.

"Arthur.." he whispered, his hand reaching toward the jeweled hilt that now stuck in his side. With a weak flash of gold, Merlin cried out in pure agony as the blade then slid forth from his wound, clattering to the ground.

Arthur then put pressure on the wound as the life force of his friend started to soak through his dark blue tunic, staining his own hands in red crimson.

"Arthur, I'm.." Merlin tried to say, but he suddenly tasted metallic liquid on his tongue as a steady stream of blood traveled down to his cheek and with that Arthur let loose tears as he wiped the red blood away with his thumb.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

"No, don't you dare say your sorry Merlin, cant you heal yourself like you did me?!" Arthur demanded.

"I have no magic left, I'm dying my friend." he replied.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur spat, tears running down harder.

Merlin then smiled despite the pain but then he felt his eyes droop dangerously close. Arthur realized this and he grabbed Merlin's hand.

"No, Merlin, stay with me." he said.

Merlin then weakly brought his hand up to where it cupped Arthur's cheek.

With his dying words, Merlin whispered these words.

"Its alright Arthur, I know the gods will look after me and one day, one day I will see you again." he whispered.

Merlin then focused on Arthur a final time before his eyes slipped close, his dark hair hung limply in Arthur's hand, and his own hand fell on its own where it thudded against the blood stained earth of camlann. And then, without saying another word, Arthur gathered Merlin's limp form before slowly making his way back toward Camelot.

* * *

_Centuries later:_

Bradley sighed as he walked through the crowded streets of London. After all this years, Arthur had lived with Merlin's immortality.

Now he was known simply as Bradley. He strode out of the city to lake Avalon and gazed out into the open waterto the tower.

"Where are you Merlin?" he asked before walking on but then bumped into a younger man on his stroll.

"Watch it!" he replied. "Sorry friend." the other man said, gazing up.

Bradley did a comic outtake on the sight and the other man did the same.

Bradley drunk in the features of the other man.

Dark raven hair, deep blue eyes, prominent cheek bones. The other man wore a brown cashmere jacket, red flannel shirt, and a blue scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

Both men knew exactly who they were.

"Do I know you?" Bradley asked smiling.

"I'm Colin." he replied, holding out his hand.

"So I don't know you." Bradley said.

"No." Colin replied.

"Yet you called me friend." Bradley pointed out.

"That was my mistake." Colin said.

"Oh I guess it was." Bradley said.

"I wouldn't have a friend who is such a klutz." Colin said.

Bradley then hugged Colin and he happily returned it.

"Its good to see you Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"Yea, good to see you too." Merlin replied.


End file.
